1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a vehicle inside mirror device. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle inside mirror device for displaying an image, which can obtain an enhanced mirror function of a prismatic glass caused by a black film provided at a rear side of a prismatic glass. The inside mirror has a relatively simple structure made by forming directly a transflective layer on a rear surface of a prismatic glass without using a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As performances of vehicle become more diversified, a rear image-acquisition device comprising a camera mounted to a rear portion of a vehicle and a display unit provided around a driver's seat has been widely utilized for viewing and verifying a rear side when a vehicle is traveled backward.
However, the above rear image-acquisition device has the problems that an additional display unit should be provided in a passenger compartment of the vehicle and the display unit is installed at a place where it is difficult for a driver to view.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, an inside mirror having the information displaying function for providing a convenience to a driver is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid Open publication No. 10-2006-0038856 (May 4, 2006) entitled “Vehicle inside mirror device capable of displaying information. In the above Korean Patent Laid Open publication, an OLED (organic light-emitting diode) display device is mounted to a conventional vehicle inside mirror having only light reflection function and a camera provided at a rear portion of the vehicle. A vehicle side mirror is connected to the OLED display device to display the accurate information on an existence and shape of object and to display the information on an object placed in the dead angle range, which can not be viewed by a side mirror of the vehicle, when the vehicle is travelling backward. In addition, the various kinds of multimedia equipments are connected to the inside mirror to display all the information on the inside mirror without providing an additional device.
Also, the technology for manufacturing a vehicle inside mirror in which one of VF, LED, OLED, LCD and the like is mounted to a rear surface of a prismatic glass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,177 entitled “Mirror reflective element for a vehicle” and issued on Mar. 4, 2008.
However, since the above inside mirror comprises a transflective layer, a mirror function of the prism mirror becomes relatively lowered.
In addition, a substrate is not employed in the above inside mirror, and so a structure of the inside mirror is relatively complicated.